Memories Of Us
by MariKyuu
Summary: Hidup itu indah ketika aku bertemu denganmu/BL/Love Story of Changmin and Kyuhyun/


**MEMORIES OF US**

 _ **Disclaimer :I Own Nothing But The Plot**_

 _ **Warning : Ada sedikit rated M untuk tema yang diangkat, Typo(s)**_

 _ **Mungkin ada yang sudah pernah baca soalnya FF ini sudah di post di FB (Grup Changkyu) dan AFF, disarankan buat post di sini juga tapi baru kesampaian kkk**_

 _ **Cuma mau mengeluarkan cerita yang tiba-tiba terpikir di kepala, jadi maaf kalau FF-nya masih abal-abal**_

 _Changmin berjalan sambil memandangi tali yang mengikat tangannya. Setelah perjalanan panjang, sebentar lagi Changmin akan sampai di rumah majikan barunya._

 _Changmin yang dari kejauhan sudah dapat melihat rumah majikannya merasa tidak heran mengapa majikan barunya itu membeli banyak budak. Ukuran rumah tersebut sangat besar. Bahkan sedari tadi mereka sudah sampai di pagar rumah tapi gerbang masuknya masih lumayan jauh._

 _Setelah akhirnya memasuki gerbang, Changmin melihat ada rombongan budak lain yang juga baru sampai. Pandangan Changmin jatuh pada bocah seumurannya yang sedang menunduk. Changmin akan mengira bocah itu perempuan andai saja ia tidak melihat pakaian yang digunakan bocah itu. Karena walaupun dekil seperti budak pada umumnya, Changmin dapat melihat kulit pucat dan wajah manisnya._

 _"""_

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan.

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu.

Sejak kecil, Changmin sering bermimpi tentang dirinya dengan latar belakang dinasti _Joseon_ di mana ia dijual sebagai budak dan hidupnya sebagai budak.

Ketika pertama kali mendapatkan mimpi itu, Changmin yang berumur sepuluh tahun dengan polosnya bertanya kepada orang tuanya apakah ia pernah dijual untuk melunasi hutang di jaman _Joseon_.

Tentu saja kesempatan itu fimanfaatkan orang tua Changmin untuk menasihati anak mereka tentang pentingnya bersyukur, hidup dengan rajin, kerja keras dan yang terpenting, jangan terlalu sering bermain game.

Changmin kecil yang kesal pertanyaannya berubah menjadi ceramah hidup memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah lagi menceritakan mimpinya.

Jadi Changmin tidak pernah bercerita mengenai bocah budak manis yang menjadi teman dan sahabat Changmin si budak dan bagaimana mimpinya selalu mengenai kedua bocah itu.

Saat Changmin mulai beranjak dewasa, tokoh dalam mimpinya pun ikut tumbuh dewasa. Bagaimana ia tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tinggi kurus tetapi berotot akibat pekerjaan berat dan kasar yang dilakukannya dan bagaimana sahabatnya tumbuh menjadi lelaki manis yang entah mengapa masih berkulit putih pucat walaupun bekerja sebagai budak.

Changmin berpikir bahwa mungkin ia memimpikan kehidupannya yang lalu. Tentu saja ia berpikir itu gila dan tidak masuk akal, akan tetapi hanya itu teori yang sampai saat ini dapat ia pikirkan. Karena bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memimpikan wajah seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya?

###

 _Changmin melemparkan karung berisi beras yang dibawanya itu tepat diatas tumpukannya di dalam gudang._

 _Changmin menyeka keringatnya sebelum melanjutkan mengangkut bahan-bahan persediaan dari kereta ke dalam gudang. Sebagai salah satu budak yang masih muda di kediaman Tuan Oh, Changmin merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengangkut lebih banyak agar budak-budak lain yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak dan pamannya itu tidak terlalu lelah di hari yang panas ini._

 _Meletakkan barang terakhir, ia menutup pintu gudang dan beranjak ke arah pohon tempat yang lainnya sedang berteduh dan beristirahat sejenak. Ia dapat melihat sosok sahabatnya membantu Bibi Han membawakan air minum dari dapur._

 _Sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu kuat sehingga lebih sering ditugaskan untuk membantu di dapur. Mencuci kuali, menyalakan api, dan tugas-tugas serabutan lainnya yang tentu saja bukan untuk memasak, karena itu hanya akan meledakkan dapur._

 _Changmin tersenyum_ _memperhatikan_ _sahabatnya itu membagikan minum sambil bercanda dan tertawa bersama yang lainnya. Changmin melihat sahabatnya menyadari dirinya yang tengah berjalan mendekat._

 _Dengan membawa segelas air, berlari kecil mendekat sebelum menyodorkannya dengan senyuman._

" _Silahkan Changmin-ah,"_

" _Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah,"_

"""

Changmin terbuyar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar teriakan Jaejoong memanggil Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang tengah berkumpul bersama Super Junior menoleh dan tersenyum sebelum memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Kalian sudah dengar kalau super Junior punya anggota baru?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan riang kepada membernya.

"Ya, hyung. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya tapi kalau tidak salah namanya-,"

"Kyuhyun," Changmin tanpa sadar memotong ucapan Junsu ketika melihat sosok yang digandeng Leeteuk mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Woah Changmin! Tidak kusangka kau tau gosip," Ucap Junsu separo kaget-separo meledek.

Changmin tidak menghiraukan Junsu. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat diiringi anggota Super Junior, berusaha menjaga ekspresinya.

Keadaan menjadi ramai saat member DBSK dan SJ saling menyapa sampai kemudian Leeteuk memperkenalkannya.

"Kenalkan anggota baru kami. Maknae, beri salam,"

"Salam kenal DBSK-sunbaenim, maknae baru Super Junior Kyuhyun—imnida," Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aigoo imutnya..! tidak usah terlalu formal Kyuhyun-ah!"

Changmin memutar bola matanya melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyuhyun setelah mendapat lirikan menegur dari Yunho.

"Salam kenal juga Kyuhyun-ah. Seperti kata Jaejoong, tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil hyung saja karena kami juga teman hyungdeul-mu,"

Kyuhyun membungkuk kecil mendengar ucapan Yunho. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yoochun lalu wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika melihat Yoochun sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah..Um Yoochun-sunbae, saya sangat mengagumi penampilan sunbae di atas panggung. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk dengan wajah memerah mengundang gelak tawa dari yang lain.

"Aigoo Yoochun-ah! Kau punya fanboy yang sangat manis!" Ucap Junsu di sela tawanya.

"Ne, senang bertemu denganmu juga Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau boleh tau berapa umurmu?," Yoochun menjabat tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memerah.

"Saya kelahiran tahun 88, Sunbae,"

"Aigoo kau seumuran dengan Chngminie kami, seandainya maknae kami bisa semanis ini," Yoochun mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas sambil melirik Changmin jahil.

Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengus sebelum menyikut minggir Yoochun

"Hei, karena kita seumuran ayo berteman," Changmin berucap dengan datar sambil mengukurkan tangannya, tidak menghiraukan pandangan terkejut dari member DBSJ.

Lord Voldemin menawarkan tangannya untuk berteman?

Kyuhyun yang pulih dari keterkejutannya dengan perlahan menyambut uluran tangan itu sebelum tersenyum kecil.

###

"Yo maknae Super Junior," Panggil Changmin pada sosok yang tengah duduk lesu di bangku taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung SM.

"Yo maknae DBSK," balas Kyuhyun malas-malasan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini sambil menebar aura suram begitu," Ucap Changmin acuh, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ke sini!"

"Di ujung jalan sana ada toko roti, cheese cake mereka enak," Jawab Changmin seadanya.

"Dasar tukang makan," dengus Kyuhyun. Walaupun begitu Changmin melihat sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Apa ini masalah hyungdeul-mu lagi?"

Changmin melirik dan melihat gurat kesedihan muncul di wajah Kyuhyun.

Dalam mimpinya, Changmin dijual sebagai budak setelah diambil paksa sebagai bayaran hutang yang tidak mampu dibayar orang tuanya. Teriakan ayah dan tangisan ibunya memanggil namanya adalah kenangan terakhir Changmin tentang mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dijual oleh Ayahnya sendiri segera setelah ibunya meninggal karena sakit. Kyuhyun dihargai dengan beberapa botol minuman keras. Itulah mengapa Changmn begitu bertekad akan melindungi dan menjaga Kyuhyun.

Di dunia nyata, Changmin maknae DBSK tidak tahu pasti kenapa dia ingin melindungi dan menjaga Kyuhyun maknae Super Junior. Mungkin karena mengagumi suaranya yang indah? Atau karena Kyuhyun teman seumurannya di SM? Atau mungkin hanya karena ingin melihatnya tersenyum? Changmin pun tidak tahu pasti.

"Kau sendiri tahu mereka bukan orang jahat. Karena itu kau bertahan bukan? Yah memang mungkin otak mereka sedikit lamban. Tidak heran karena mereka teman hyungdeul-ku. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Setelah akhirnya mereka paham, kau akan jadi maknae yang paling dimanja,"

Puas melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum geli, Changmin menyeringai.

"Tapi kalau kau memang merasa tidak tahan lagi, bilang saja padaku. Chanmin yang hebat ini akan selalu siap membantu hoobae-nya yang manis," Changmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Yak! Kau itu lebih muda dariku, bodoh!" Kyuhyuln berteriak kesal sambil mengibas minggir tangan Changmin dari rambutnya.

Changmin tergelak. Bangkit berdiri dengan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya ikut bangun dari duduknya.

"Cuma beberapa hari itu tidak dihitung. Sekarang, ayo temani sunbae-mu ini makan,"

 _###_

 _Bulan yang bersinar terang malam itu terlihat begitu jelas dan indah. Belum lagi angin malam yang dingin menyejukkan. Benar-benar suasana yang membuat rasa lelah seharian bekerja menghilang._

 _Changmin merebahkan dirinya di atap itu, menikmati pemandangan bulan dengan lebih santai. setiap malam kecuali hujan dan musim dingin, Changmin akan selalu berada di sana. Atap gudang belakang yang tertutup oleh pohon besar nan rimbun, melindungi keberadaannya dari penglihatan siapa pun yang berada di bawah._

 _Tempat aman nan nyaman yang menjadi tempat bersantai Changmin dan Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali mereka menemukannya di pertengahan tahun pertama mereka bekerja di rumah itu. Dan sekarang setelah pembagian tugas yang membuat mereka jarang bertemu di siang hari, mereka akan selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu di sana. Di tempat rahasia milik mereka berdua._

 _Mendengar suara gemerisik dari arah kanan, Changmin mendudukkan diri dan menoleh melihat Kyuhyun merangkak pelan mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun memberikan senyum lebar kepada Changmin sebelum mendudukkan diri di sampingnya._

" _Hari yang berat?"Kyuhyun bertanya lembut , mendongak menatap bulan._

" _tidak juga. Normal seperti biasanya. Kau?" Changmin menangkap daun yang gugur akibat hembusan angin._

" _Lebih kepada hari yang hitam. Entah apa yang Bibi Han lakukan, kuali hari ini benar-benar terbakar," Kyuhyun tertawa pelan._

 _Changmin terkekeh pelan, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun di saat yang bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang juga menoleh ke arahnya._

 _Changmin tersenyum geli melihat ada noda hitam arang di pipi kanannya. Tangannya otomatis bergerak menghapus noda itu pelan._

 _Changmin baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya ketika melihat senyum luntur dari bibir Kyuhyun dan pipi yang tengah disentuhnya itu bersemu merah._

 _Perlahan Changmin menaikkan pandangannya sampai mata mereka saling bertatapan. Seakan tersihir, Changmin mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka lembut dalam kecupan singkat yang manis._

 _"""_

Apa yang dikatakan Changmin terbukti benar. Super Junior yang sudah menerima maknae mereka sekarang sudah benar-benar jatuh ke dalam genggamannya. Sekarang SM resmi dihuni oleh duo evil maknae.

"Lihat mereka," Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum ketika mereka melewati ruang latihan Super Junior yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun tengah berlarian dikejar-kejar Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang ribut berteriak-teriak kesal, sedangkan yang dikejar malah menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tertawa evil.

Kyuhyun dalam mimpi Changmin itu lemah lembut, pembawaannya tenang, polos dan manis. Sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun di dunia nyata yang heboh, usil, berisik dan tidak kalah licik dari Changmin.

Tetapi begitu juga dengan Changmin. Di dalam mimpi, Changmin begitu berkarisma dan tenang, sangat dewasa untuk umurnya. Changmin di dunia nyata tidak jauh bedanya dari Kyuhyun, usil, licik dan suka menyiksa hyungdeul-nya.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Kyuhyun merupakan pasangan serasi untuk Changmin baik di dalam mimpi maupun di dunia nyata.

"Ini adalah akibat jika bergaul dengan Changmin," Ujar Junsu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok dramatis.

"Hilang sudah pengemarku dengan pipi besemu kemerahannya," Ucap Yoochun hiperbola.

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap manis," Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat Leeteuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat hampir terserang asma dari serangan gelitikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Changmin menoleh, tidak memperdulikan rintih kesakitan dua hyung idiotnya, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kemerahan dan berkeringat dengan tawa masih menghiasi bibirnya.

Changmin tersenyum kecil.

Apapun yang terjadi dia memang akan selalu manis.

 _###_

 _Changmin yang baru saja mengantar babi hutan hasil buruan ke dapur tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum dan mulai melangkah berniat menyapa sebelum kembali ke tugasnya sendiri, Changmin mendengar nama Kyuhyun dipanggil._

 _Kyuhyun segera bergerak_ _untuk menjawab panggilan itu, tapi tidak sebelum melempar senyuman manis ke arah Changmin sambil melambai kecil._

 _Changmin tersenyum sambil terus menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang berlari kecil menjauh. Kemudian mengernyit heran saat melihat yang memanggil Kyuhyun adalah bibi kepala pelayan._

 _Beranjak pergi setelah melihat Kyuhyun pergi mengikuti kepala pelayan, Changmin masih berusaha menerka apa gerangan yang terjadi sampai-sampai kepala pelayan harus memanggil Kyuhyun, yang hanya seorang budak, secara langsung?_

 _Sore itu, dalam perjalanan kembali ke gudang setelah mengantar kayu bakar untuk penghangat ruangan di kediaman utama, Changmin mendengar suara teriakan marah Nyonya Oh. Biasanya Changmin tidak peduli dengan kehidupan majikannya itu, tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa penasaran._

 _Dengan hati-hati Changmin mengintip dari balik dinding. Dilihatnya Nyonya Oh terus berteriak marah sambil terus mengikuti suaminya yang acuh dan berjalan dengan tenang._

" _Apa kau sudah gila!? Kau mengambil seorang laki-laki sebagai mainan pemuas birahimu? Laki-laki!?"_

" _Bukannya kau yang selalu mengamuk jika aku bermain bersama pelacur-pelacur itu? Suatu hari mereka akan datang membawa anak laki-laki, mengatakan itu anakku lalu memintanya menjadi pewaris, itu yang selalu kau katakan bukan?"_

 _Tuan Oh menjawab dengan santai sebelum berbalik menghadapi istrinya sambil tersenyum._

" _Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Dan lagi dia sangat manis dan kulitnya putih bersih. Seorang budak laki-laki yang jauh lebih menawan daripada kau,"_

 _Tuan Oh tertawa keras, berbalik meninggalkan istrinya yang berteriak menyumpah-nyumpah._

 _Changmin menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding. Berusaha mengenyahkan rasa tidak nyaman di perutnya._

 _Ini tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya bukan?_ _Dia salah dengar kan? Dan lagi belum tentu yang dimaksud adalah Kyuhyun._

 _Dengan kalut Changmin berlari ke dapur mencari dan bertanya kepada semua orang tapi Kyuhyun tidak ada. Changmin terus berlari ke seluruh penjuru rumah ysng bisa didatanginya dan bertanya pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya, tetapi tidak ada yang melihat Kyuhyun sejak dia pergi bersama kepala pelayan._

 _Hanya tempat-tempat di mana statusnya tidak memperbolehkannya masuk yang belum dicari Changmin. Budak tidak bisa sembarang masuk ke kompleks kediaman utama bila tidak diperintah dan Changmin tidak bisa menyusup karena hari yang sudah malam membuat penjagaan lebih ketat._

 _Changmin memutuskan menunggu di tempat rahasia mereka. Duduk menatap bulan yang hari ini terlihat begitu redup. Walaupun dalam hatinya yang paling dalam Changmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak mungkin datang, itu tidak menghalangi Changmin untuk duduk di sana sampai matahari terbit._

"""

Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur.

Mereka sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun di dorm Super Junior. Walaupun sudah diterima oleh para membernya, job Kyuhyun tidak serta merta langsung sebanyak member lainnya. Changmin yang sedang free datang bermain. Mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dari starcraft untuk mengisi perut sambil menonton film.

Makanan sudah habis dan film yang sudah memasuki paruh kedua, Changmin yang bersandar di ranjang menoleh ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun jatuh di sampingnya. Mendapati Kyuhyun yang tertidur dalam posisi tengkurap menghadap layar.

Menghela nafas melihat saos Jajangmyeon menempel di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, Changmin mengusap noda itu pelan. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun, Changmin berbisik,

"Jangan pernah pergi ke tempat di mana aku tidak bisa mencarimu, Kyu,"

Kemudian mencubit pipi Kyuhyun keras, mendapatkan erangan kesakitan dan hadiah jitakan dari si pemilik pipi.

###

 _Akhirnya, setelah hampir tidak bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya, Changmin malam ini berhasil menyusup ke kamar Kyuhyun._

 _Keesokan harinya setelah Kyuhyun menghilang, Changmin mencari tahu di mana keberadaan Kyuhyun. Hal itu tidak terlalu sulit karena gosipnya sudah mulai menyebar. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah bagaimana cara Changmin masuk kesana._

 _Kamar Kyuhyun ada di bagian belakang bangunan timur di kompleks kediaman utama. Changmin berhasil menemukan_ _rute menyusup yang aman akan tetapi tidak menemukan kesempatan untuk menjalankan aksinya. Setelah beberapa malam menunggu sambil memantau dan memperhatikan pola pengawal yang berjaga, akhirnya kesempatan Changmin datang._

 _Beberapa kali Changmin hendak menyusup masuk, tetapi selalu saja ada halangan. Tuan Oh masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun hampir setiap malam, dan tiap kali itu terjadi Changmin harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerobos saat itu juga. Malam lainnya ada tabib dan pelayan yang masuk atau para pengawal yang sedang bermalasan di depan kamar Kyuhyun._

 _Malam ini, sepuluh hari setelah Kyuhyun menghilang, Tuan Oh pergi berpesta bersama pedagang-pedagang kaya lainnya di rumah salah satu pejabat istana. Changmin tahu biasanya Tuan Oh akan pulang dari pesta semacam itu saat hari sudah hampir pagi. Dan Changmin sudah memperhatikan dari posisinya di atap tembok pagar, tidak ada tabib dan pelayan atau siapapun yang terlihat mendekat._

 _Begitu pengawal yang sedang melakukan patroli keliling itu lewat, Changmin langsung bergerak cepat ke jendela Kyuhyun. Dibukanya perlahan sebelum melompat masuk._

 _Kamar itu gelap, tidak ada lampu lilin yang menyala. Begitu terbiasa dengan kegelapan dan dibantu cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang dibiarkan Changmin sedikit terbuka, ia bisa melihat gundukan selimut di tengah ruangan._

 _Changmin melangkah mendekat kemudian menyibak selimut itu. Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka karena kaget dan dengan sigap Changmin menutup mulut Kyuhyun agar tidak berteriak. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya melihat Changmin langsung melebarkan matanya._

 _Kyuhyun langsung bangkit untuk duduk, sedikit meringis, dan menurunkan tangan Changmin dari mulutnya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Changmin-ah! Bagaimana bisa masuk? Cepat pergi sebelum ada yang datang!" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan cepat sambil melirik takut ke arah pintu._

 _Changmin sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana rambut hitam lurusnya terurai dan sangat halus, tidak terkuncir dan sedikit kasar akibat debu seperti biasanya._

 _Bagaimana kulit kyuhyun terasa lebih halus dan bersih, bebas dari debu-debu pekerjaannya._

 _Bagaimana kulit putih Kyuhyun yang kini begitu halus dipenuhi bercak merah di bawah hanbok putih tipisnya._

 _Dan bagaimana mata Kyuhyun yang biasanya begitu bersinar dan hidup itu kini terlihat begitu redup dan kosong._

 _Changmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya._

" _Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena baru menemuimu sekarang," Suara Changmin yang berbisik terdengar parau menahan tangis._

 _Kyuhyun terdiam dalam pelukan Changmin. Melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Changmin beberapa saat sebelum mendorong Changmin pelan._

" _Hentikan Changmin-ah.. jangan buat dirimu kotor dengan menyentuhku," Kyuhyun berbisik dengan wajah menunduk._

" _Jangan bicara omong kosong Kyu," hati Changmin berasa hancur berkeping-keping._

" _Tidak ada satupun yang kotor tentang dirimu Kyu. Tidal ada. Kau adalah makhluk paling suci dan indah yang pernah kulihat. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya yang kucintai,"_

 _Changmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, memaksa mata indah yang kini sarat akan kepedihan itu untuk menatap matanya._

 _Changmin mencium sudut mata Kyuhyun lembut, menghapus air mata yang tergenang di sana, sebelum mencium lembut bibir yang dirindukannya._

 _Perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Changmin lalu mencengkram kedua bahu Kyuhyun._

" _Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini," Changmin berkata dengan tegas._

 _Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum getir._

" _Kita tidak akan berhasil Changmin-ah.. jika kita tertangkap kita mungkin dihukum mati dan kau akan mati.. mati karenaku,"_

 _Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat._

" _Kematian jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkanmu disentuh binatang_ _itu Kyu! Selama ini, tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika melihat si tua bangka Oh masuk ke kamar ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Dan seandainya aku hanya berdiam diri tanpa berusaha menyelamatkanmu, maka aku memang pantas mati,"_

 _Changmin melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang dibasahi air mata._

" _Kumohon Kyu.. Pergilah bersamaku. Hmm?"_

" _Aku ini sudah kotor dan rusak Min. Jangan bahayakan nyawamu untukku," Kyuhyun menggeleng keras sambil terisak._

" _Mati pun aku tidak keberatan asalkan kau keluar dari neraka ini. Tapi aku berjanji! Kita akan selamat Kyu. Kita akan keluar dari sini dan pergi melihat laut seperti yang selalu kau inginkan. Kita akan melihat dan menyebrangi laut itu, pergi jauh dari sini,"_

 _Changmin menatap Kyuhyun memohon, matanya penuh dengan tekad._

 _"""_

 _Wajah Kyuhyun yang bersimbah air mata, diseret menjauh sambil terus meneriakkan namanya adalah kenangan terakhir Changmin sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _Sekarang ia tengah duduk di ruangan yang berasa sangat asing baginya. Ada kristal-kristal bercahaya menempel di langit-langit di atas kepalanya. Ada besi-besi panjang aneh yang juga menggantung di langit-langit dan mengeluarkan suara ketika tertiup angin. Bahkan cara berpakaian orang yang duduk di seberang meja itu pun terlihat sangat aneh._

 _Changmin menatap teh dengan tatakan gelas aneh yang disajikan oleh sosok berjubah hitam di depannya itu._

" _Jadi aku akan lupa semua yang kualami jika meminum teh ini? Kenangan dan perasaan bersama orang-orang yang kucintai?"_

 _Anggukan adalah jawaban yang Changmin dapatkan._

" _Apa harus habis semua?"_

 _Anggukan lagi._

" _Bagaimana kalau hanya sedikit yang terminum?"_

" _Pertanyaan yang sangat jarang diajukan. Seandainya ada yang terhapus hanya sebagian kecil,"_

" _Terima kasih sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan yang aneh ini. Dan mohon maaf, tapi apakah boleh aku menunggu seseorang?" Changmin_ _tersenyum meminta maaf._

 _Setelah ditatap beberapa saat, kembali anggukan yang di dapat Changmin. Changmin menghela nafas lega._

" _Maukah kau memberitahuku saat ingin menjemputnya? Dan tolong siapkan tehnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi cukup segelas saja,"_

 _Changmin tersenyum penuh terima kasih saat kembali diberi anggukan._

" _Terima kasih banyak, malaikat maut,"_

 _"""_

" _Silahkan duduk sebelum kita melanjutkan perjalanan,"_

 _Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan pria berjubah hitam yang menuntunnya masuk. Matanya memandangi ruangan yang terasa sangat asing itu._

" _Apakah semua orang akan singgah di sini?"_

" _Semua yang menjadi tugasku." Jawab si malaikat maut sambil mengangguk._

" _Apakah beberapa hari yang lalu...," Kyuhyun terhenti, menatap jari-jari tangannya gelisah._

 _Apa gunanya bertanya seperti itu? Toh dia juga tidak tahu apa bisa bertemu dengan Changmin lagi._

" _Ya, dia berkata akan menunggumu,"_

 _Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, kaget._

" _Be-benarkah?"_

" _Mungkin dia akan terkejut kau menyusulnya secepat ini, dia bisa berpikir kau membunuh dirimu sendiri untuk menemuinya,"._

" _Mungkin lebih baik jika kuakui seperti itu," Kyuhyun tersenyum getir._

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sendu sang malaikat maut._

" _Kau melihat keadaanku bukan? Bagaimana kondisiku saat meninggalkan dunia? Bukankah itu menjijikkan? Boneka pemuas nafsu yang akhirnya rusak setelah dipakai beramai-ramai,"_

 _Teringat tubuh polos yang penuh dengan cairan putih dan merah kental yang sempat dilihatnya sebelum pergi mengikuti si malaikat maut membuatnya bergidik. ._

" _Maaf kau harus melihat pemandangan yang menjijikkan itu," Kyuhyun_ _tertawa getir._

" _Bukan salahmu jika ada sekelompok orang yang menjijikkan di tempat penjemputanmu Kyuhyun-ssi,"_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar hiburan yang diberikan malaikat maut tampan yang berekspresi datar itu. Baik sekali. Tetapi senyum Kyuhyun langsung memudar ketika teringat kekhawatirannya._

" _Umm Changmin sekarang ada di mana? Apakah Changmin dihukum? Karena bagaimana pun aku ini pria dan aku mencintai Changmin dan dia mencintaiku.. Biarkan aku yang menanggung dosa ini, hukum aku saja,_ _kumohon..D-dan dia mengorbankan nyawanya berusaha menyelamatkanku, tidakkah itu membawanya ke surga?"_

 _Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap pada malaikat maut._

 _Malaikat maut itu menggeleng pelan._

" _Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai urusan di atas. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya langsung setelah ini Kyuhyun-ssi karena sudah waktunya kita melanjutkan perjalanan," Malaikat maut itu berdiri._

" _Tapi mungkin ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dulu dengan teman perjalanan kita,"_

 _Changmin, yang mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika ia masuk ke ruangan._

" _Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku, Kyu," Changmin mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengundang Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya._

 _Menangkap Kyuhyun yang berlari ke pelukannya, Changmin membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Kyuhyun._ _Tangan kirinya membelai surai hitam Kyuhyun lembut, menenangkan namja yang menangis di dadanya itu._

 _Tangan kanan Changmin yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya perlahan terangkat, memindahkan cairan yang ada di gelas yang dipegangnya itu ke dalam mulutnya._

 _Melonggarkan pelukan erat Kyuhyun, Changmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, mengunci bibir mereka rapat._

 _Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut tetapi_ _Changmin terus memegangi wajah Kyuhyun erat, memastikan bibir mereka terkunci rapat dan namja manis itu menelan semuanya._

 _Melepaskan ciumannya, Changmin mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang terbatuk, membersihkan teh yang berhasil lolos._

 _Tersenyum kepada malaikat maut yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang gelas yang sebelumnya ada di tangannya, Changmin mengangguk berterima kasih._

" _Changmin, apa itu?" Kyuhyun menatap dengan mata sembabnya, kebingungan._

 _Kyuhyun menoleh menatap malaikat maut mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin._

" _Teh itu akan menghapus ingatan di kehidupan ini," Malaikat maut meletakkan gelas diatas tatakannya_ _sebelum melanjutkan._

" _Rasa sakit, dendam, penyesalan, semua akan dihapuskan. Tidak meminumnya akan menjadi hukuman yang berat,"_

 _Changmin memberikan senyum kecil kepada Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat menolehkan wajah menatapnya._

" _Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu, Kyu,"_

" _A-aku jug-kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk mengingatnya juga," Kyuhyun menatap memohon kepada Changmin dan malaikat maut._

" _Kau sudah meminumnya, Sayang,"_

 _Chanmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, menghentikannya_ _yang terus menggeleng sambil mulai terisak. Changmin menunggu Kyuhyun menatap matanya sebelum mulai bicara._

" _Biarkan aku yang menanggung ingatan ini, Kyu. Lupakanlah semua rasa sakitmu. Lupakan semua penderitaanmu di kehidupan ini. Terlahirlah kembali tanpa beban,"_

 _Changmin menggunakan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut, berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terisak keras._

" _Jika kita terlahir kembali, aku akan pergi mencarimu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mencarimu, tidak peduli sampai sejauh apapun, tidak peduli berapa pun waktu yang dibutuhkan, kupastikan akan menemukanmu. Aku berjanji aku akan mencarimu, menemuimu dan memastikan kebahagiaanmu,"_

 _"""_

Changmin membuka matanya. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan nafasnya memburu. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang.

Ada apa ini? Bukankah aku tidak akan bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu? Malaikat maut itu sendiri yang mengatakannya sebelum kami keluar dari sana.

Changmin mendengar suara gaduh di luar kamarnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya langsung tidak nyaman. Ia merasa ada dorongan kuat untuk keluar dari kamarnya walaupun itu hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya.

Membuka pintu, Changmin mendapati hyungdeul-nya terpaku di depan layar TV kecuali Yunho yang sedang menelpon, nada bicaranya panik dan terburu-buru. Tidak ada yang menyadari Changmin mendekat dan ikut berdiri di belakang mereka.

Tertunduk, Changmin mengeluarkan tawa getir di tengah air matanya.

Jadi karena ini? Apa ini hukumanku? Mengingat semuanya dengan jelas saat Kyuhyun di ambang Kematian?

Member DBSK lain yang terkejut karena mendengar tawa Changmin langsung mendekati maknae mereka dengan khawatir.

"Apa aku akan gagal menepati janjiku lagi? Bahkan aku tidak mencarinya, tapi dia yang datang padaku..,"

Kumohon. Jangan biarkan aku melanggar janjiku lagi. Izinkan akuuntuk membahagiakannya. Izinkan aku untuk menjaganya dan melindunginya dengan benar kali ini. Kumohon. Kumohon...

###

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang pucat terbaring dengan berbagai macam selang dan kabel menempel di tubuhnya.

Aku bahkan masih tidak bisa langsung berlari datang kepadamu Kyuhyun-ah. Dan saat aku sudah berada di sampingmu seperti ini pun tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Changmin memang tidak bisa langsung pergi ke rumah sakit karena jadwal DBSK yang sebenarnya tanpa ragu akan ditinggalkannya jika tidak karena orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jadi yang bisa Changmin lakukan hanyalah terus berdoa dan memohon.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Berdoa dan memohon.

Kumohon. Selamatkanlah dia. Biarkan Kyuhyun hidup lebih lama. Biarkan dia merasakan kebahagiaan lebih lama. Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya. Aku tidak peduli jika dia tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu lagi. Aku hanya ingin dia hidup. Dan aku akan berada di sisinya, sebagai sandaran, teman atau apapun yang dia butuhkan, selalu ada membantunya mencapai kebahagiaan. Kumohon.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang operasi dengan kondisi bernyawa, maka itulah yang dilakukan Changmin.

Changmin selalu ada di sisi Kyuhyun menjadi sandaran, sahabat, bodyguard dan apapun yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Changmin terus menyalurkan perhatian, cinta dan kasih sayangnya, tanpa menunjukkan tanda apalagi meminta pada Kyuhyun untuk membalasnya.

"Changmin-ah..,"

Changmin menoleh. Menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyesap wine dengan pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Malam itu mereka ada di kamar hotel tempat member Kyu-line biasa berkumpul. Karena member yang lain sedang tidak bisa datang, jadilah hanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang bersantai di sana.

Kyuhyun menunduk, meletakkan gelasnya dengan pelan di meja.

"Apa kau gay?"

Changmin hanya terus menatap. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menoleh, membalas tatapannya.

"Apa kau menyukai sesama jenis? Kalau tidak, tolong jangan buat aku salah paham,"

"Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu salah paham," Changmin menjawab setelah beberapa saat.

Tangan Changmin terangkat memegang dagu Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat kembali menunduk dengan lembut, membawa wajah Kyuhyun kembali menghadap ke arahnya. Ditatapnya bola mata yang terlihat basah itu.

"Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Yang kusukai dan kucintai adalah Cho Kyuhyun,"

Mata indah itu melebar, sebelum kembali menyipit dan menghamburkan air mata dengan deras.

"Dasar bodoh! Shim Changmin jelek! Idiot ...! Bodoh..,"

Menangkap tangan Kyuhyun yang memukuli dadanya, Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya, mengklaim bibir manis yang masih mengeluarkan isakan itu dengan lembut.

###

Changmin mulai memelankan laju mobilnya ketika tempat yang ditujunya sudah terlihat.

"Aku tidak percaya kita masih harus merayakan ulang tahun seperti ini,"

Changmin tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun yang masih saja menggerutu.

"Kau kenal mereka Kyu. Sampai kapan pun kau tetap maknae kesayangan mereka yang paling imut," Changmin tertawa sambil mulai memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Bukan cuma aku! Kau juga! Jaejoong hyung bilang ini perayaan gabungan ulang tahun kita," kesal Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Tapi yang imut itu kau, sayang," Changmin mengecup bibir Kyyuhyun singkat ketika melepaskan sealtbelt kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal dengan muka yang bersemu merah sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke-34. Lima belas tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang mengingatkan Changmin pada janjinya. Janji yang akan ia penuhi sampai nafas terakhirnya.

Dan hari ini ia berharap dapat menambahkan daftar kebahagiaan dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Changmin membuka pintu restoran bersuasana homey yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN..!"

Suasana yang meriah menyambut kedatangan mereka. Changmin tertawa melihat kehebohan itu, merangkul Kyuhyun dan menggiringnya berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyu!"

Jaejoong menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Kemudian diikuti oleh Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan seluruh member DBSJ.

"Hyungdeul~~! Aku sudah 34 tahun~!" Kyuhyun merengek kesal kepalanya masih diusap-usap seperti anak kecil.

"Lalu? Kami tetap lebih tua darimu," Jawab Heechul santai.

Kyuhyun sudah mau mulai protes saat melihat ada orang lain di sana. Member Kyu-line, keluarganya dan keluarga Changmin tersenyum sambil mendekat ke arahnya.

"Selamat bertambah tua, hyung!" Cengir Minho.

Ucapan-ucapan selamat kembali diberikan kepada Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan, membuat semuanya tertawa.

Kyuhyun pikir hanya akan ada member DBSJ saja disitu, karena merekalah yang merengek mau mengadakan pesta. Tidak disangkanya akan ada ayah ibunya dan Changmin, Ahra Noona dan adik-adik Changmin.

"Kami semua ada di sini karena uni hari yang sangat spesial Sayang," Ibunya menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia lontarkan sebelum memeluknya sekilas lalu memutarkan badannya lembut.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Changmin yang entah sejak kapan duduk di depan piano yang ada di ruangan itu.

Changmin tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun sebelum mulai memainkan jarinya.

 **It's a beautiful life**

 **Nan neoui gyeote isseulge**

 **(I'll be by your side)**

 **It's a beautiful life**

 **Neoui dwie seo isseulge**

 **(I'll be behind you)**

 **Beautiful love**

 **Haneurarae neowa itdamyeon**

 **(If I am with you under the sun)**

Semuanya adalah rencana Changmin yang dibantu oleh hyungdeul-nya. Changmin mengumpulkan semua orang terdekatnya dan Kyuhyun, yang tahu akan hubungan mereka.

Walaupun Changmin sebenarnya lebih menyukai momen pribadi berdua bersama Kyuhyun, Changmin ingin sekali saja dapat menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun di hadapan dunia. Ya mungkin memang belum bisa tercapai seutuhnya, tapi paling tidak pada orang-orang yang penting bagi mereka.

 **Sumswineungeonmaneurodo joa**

 **(Even just breathing feels good)**

 **It's a beautiful life**

 **Beautiful day**

 **Neoui gieogeseo naega saltende**

 **(I'll be living in the memories of you)**

 **Beautiful life**

 **Beautiful day**

 **Nae gyeoteseo meomulleojwo**

 **(Please stay by my side)**

Changmin tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun. Meyakinkan bahwa perasaannya dapat tersalur seutuhnya.

 **Beautiful my love**

 **Beautiful your heart**

 **It's a beautiful life**

 **It's a beautiful life**

Hidup di mana ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun memang adalah kehidupan yang indah. Baik itu kehidupan yang sekarang maupun yang lalu..

 **It's a beautiful life**

 **Eonjena neol jikyeojulge**

 **(Always I'll protect you)**

 **It's a beautiful life**

 **Naege gidaelsuga itge**

 **(Be able to lean on me)**

 **Beautiful love**

 **Neoui nunmul neoui misodo**

 **(Your tears and your smiles)**

 **Gyeoteseo hamkke hal su itdorok**

 **(Be able to share)**

 **It's a beautiful life**

Changmin tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia tidak menyesali sedikit pun keputusannya tidak melupakan masa lalunya. Karena setragis dan sesakit apapun, bisa mengingat cinta yang tulus diberikan Kyuhyun padanya jauh lebih indah.

 **Beautiful day**

 **Michidorok neol saranghaesseotdeon nal**

 **(The day I loved you so badly)**

 **Beautiful life beautiful day**

 **Neoreul ilko sipji ana**

 **(I don't want to lose you)**

 **Beautiful my love**

 **Beautiful your heart**

 **It's a beautiful life**

Dan Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini, yang sedari tadi sudah berderai air mata. Yang masih bernafas bersamanya si kehidupan ini. Yang akan membuat kenangan-kenangan baru bersamanya. yang ingin ia bahagiakan. Yang ia cintai begitu dalam.

Bolehkah aku memilikinya?

 **Sesange neowa dalmeun chueogi**

 **(The memories which resemble with you in the world)**

 **Tto deonggeureoni naege namgyeojeoisseo**

 **(Those are remained to me)**

 **Neowaui gieok neowaui chueok**

 **(The memories of you, the memories with you)**

 **It's a sorrowful life**

 **Sorrowful day**

Lima belas tahun yang lalu bahkan ia tidak berani berharap bisa mengatakan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Tidak sampai saat Kyuhyun menginginkan dan memintanya. Tapi sekarang...

Apakah Changmin menjadi terlalu serakah? Apakah permintaannya menjadi terlalu banyak? Apakah boleh ia juga bahagia? Apakah boleh jika hanya dia yang mencintai dan membahagiakan Kyuhyun?

 **Seulpeumeul igiji motaneun naege**

 **(To me who can't overcome a sadness)**

 **Sorrowful life sorrowful day**

 **Nae gyeoteseo tteonajima**

 **(Please don't leave me)**

 **Chueoksoge naega salji antorok**

 **(So I won't be living in the memories)**

 **It's a beautiful life**

Changmin menutup mata dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kumohon. Izinkanlah aku untuk memilikinya. Izinkanlah aku untuk bisa memanggilnya sebagai milikku di kehidupan ini.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, kembali mengunci tatapannya dengan Kyuhyun sebelum bangkit beranjak mendekati namja yang dicintainya itu.

Changmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menutup wajahnya berusaha meredam tangisannya, membawa tangan itu turun dan ganti menggenggamnya erat.

Menempelkan dahi mereka, Changmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan air matanya mengalir sambil mendengar isakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu," Bisik Changmin sebelum membuka matanya dan memberikan jarak di antara wajah mereka..

Mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk memegang pipi Kyuhyun, Changmin mengusapnya pelan. Membawa wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit menunduk agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan benda yang bisa diakui kepemilikannya, tapi bolehkah aku membawa hubungan kita lebih jauh di mana aku bisa mengatakan dengan bangga kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu? Kyuhyun-ah, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh kalau tidak tau jawabannya, Shim Changmin pabbo!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan sedikit tersedak karena masih menangis, memeluk leher Changmin erat.

Changmin baru akan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun ketika terdengar sorakan riuh yang membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya karena terkejut. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena dia benar-benar lupa mereka tidak hanya berdua, melihat bahkan beberapa hyungdeul-nya dan para wanita berurai air mata.

Changmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun begitu merah saking malunya. Menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya, Changmin menghembuskan nafas bahagia dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyuarakan apa yang menjadi pegangan dan tujuannya di kehidupan kali ini.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, langsung mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap pelan dari bibir Changmin.

Kalimat itu terdengar familiar dan membuat jantung Kyhhyun berdegup kencang. Tapi belum sempat ia memikirkannya lebih jauh, Changmin membawanya ke dalam ciuman lembut yang membuat Kyuhyun lupa dengan semuanya kecuali rasa cintanya pada Changmin.

"Aku berjanji aku akan mencarimu, menemuimu dan memastikan kebahagiaanmu,"

 _ **P.S. FF ini hasil gagal move on dari Goblin ditambah kekurangan suplai Changkyu**_

 _ **P.P.S. Sebenernya bisa aja malaikat maut nyajikan teh ke Kyu tanpa ngasih tau kegunaannyan Changmin masuk setelah Kyu minum, but it's not dramatic lol**_


End file.
